J'aime pas Noël
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS C'est un fait connu, Camus n'aime pas Noël ! Et si Milo voulait lui faire aimer cette fête ? Petit cadeau pour ma Yaya ! MiloCamus


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** M.

Une petit fic de Noël. Oui, je sais, elle date...

**Lys :** Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Mais je la trouve mignonne, quand même.

**Lys :** Précisons qu'à la base, c'était un cadeau pour ta grande soeur de coeur.

Voui !

**Lys :** Mais bon, elle est pas mal, et y'a un p'tit (?) lemon à la fin !

Exact !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'aime pas Noël

Aphrodite descendait les escaliers menant au temple du Scorpion, regardant le ciel bleu. Un léger manteau sur le dos, il regardait le ciel bleu, puis laissa tomber son regard sur le chemin des douze maisons. Il imagina un instant les temples de pierres recouverts d'un manteau blanc de neige. Il neigeait rarement en Grèce, il n'y en avait pas eut l'hiver précédent, il ne risquait pas d'y en avoir cette cet année. Mais rêver n'était pas interdit et il osa même imaginer son amant avec un bonnet de Père Noël.

Le suédois arriva dans le temple du Scorpion. En parlant de Scorpion, il vit le chevalier sortir de ses appartements. Aphrodite se retint d'éclater de rire, mais Milo se sentit vexé en le voyant sourire de cette façon.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant !

- En tenue de combat, mon chéri !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, moque-toi. Je ne suis pas barjot comme toi, moi !

- C'est toi qui est frileux. Une doudoune, un bonnet et une écharpe, tu fais fort !

- J'ai froid, c'est tout !

- Attends que Camus te voit ! Toujours en tee-shirt, même quand il fait un froid de canard !

- Je sais pas comment il fait.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

- Nous ? Non.

- Comment ça ?!

- On n'a rien prévu. Tu connais Camus, les fêtes, c'est pas son truc.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très gaie, l'année dernière. Et cette année, Noël chacun de son côté.

- Normal, tout le monde est parti quelque part ! Aiolia est resté au Brésil, Marine a attrapé un drôle de truc ! Lâcheur.

- Shaka est parti aussi. Mû est avec Kiki à Jamir.

- Dohko est aux cinq pics avec Sion. Pas sérieux comme Grand Pope.

- Il a le droit de prendre des vacances ! Il reste moi, Masque de Mort, Shura, Aioros, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Aldébaran et toi.

- Nan, Saga a rejoint Mû, Kanon est sous l'eau et Aldé' partit on ne sait où.

- Ah oui, on est tout seul. Vous allez quand même faire quelque chose !

- Je vais lui en parler, mais je pense pas.

- Fonce-lui parler ! Et si t'as besoin, je suis à ton service !

- D'accord. »

Milo sourit et partit. Aphrodite le suivit du regard et eut un sourire. Il imagina le glaçon de service déguisé en Père Noël. Ah, c'est beau, de rêver…

Milo frappa à la porte. Il attendit qu'un voix lui crie un « Entrez ! » avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Il retira tout son attirail mais garda son écharpe, il ne faisait pas assez chaud et il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Il trouva son français en train de faire le ménage. Il soupira intérieurement, Camus était vraiment maniaque. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, retirant la poussière qui s'était déposée sur un meuble. Milo s'approcha doucement du Verseau, entoura sa taille de son bras et l'embrassa au creux du cou. Il sourit en entendant son ami soupirer.

« Bonjour, Milo.

- Bonjour. Je te dérange.

- Bien sûr, imbécile.

- Jamais un mot gentil !

- Je fais mon ménage.

- Continue comme ça et je te boude !

- Eh bien boude. »

Camus posa son chiffon, se retourna dans les bras de Milo pour enserrer son cou et réclamer un autre baiser. Milo suçota la lèvres inférieur du Verseau qui les entrouvrit, laissant la langue gourmande du grec chercher sa jumelle pour la caresser. Il entendit avec plaisir son français gémir. Glissant un bras autour de ses hanches, Milo le colla encore plus contre lui. Il aimait sentir le corps fin du Verseau contre le sien. Camus caressait les cheveux bleus du Scorpion et frissonnait en sentant ses mains baladeuses passer sur ses fesses et caresser sa cuisse.

Camus brisa le baiser, il n'avait plus de respiration. Il devait avouer que Milo était plutôt passionné en baiser, surtout quand c'était lui qui réclamait. Ils reprirent un peu haleine. Le grec posa un baiser sur les lèvres rosés de Camus qui nicha sa tête dans son cou. Tout en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure douce, le Scorpion pensa à la manière de lui parler de cette soirée qu'il voulait organiser. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment de tendresse. Il respira un grand coup, se dit qu'il devait être courageux, qu'il avait vaincu de puissants adversaires, qu'il était chevalier et que ce n'était pas un petit chevalier du Verseau, adorable dans ses moments, en passant, qui allait lui faire peur. En fait, il était terrorisé.

« Camus ?

- Oui ?

- Heu… J'avais réfléchi, et puis…

- Oui ?

- Je me disais…

- Tu te disais ?

- On pourrait pas fêter Noël ? »

Camus se décolla brusquement de Milo et lança un regard si froid que Milo se sentit presque gelé sur place.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- On pourrait pas… fêter Noël ?

- Non. »

Camus se détourna, prit son chiffon et partit dans la cuisine sans se retourner. Milo, paniqué, lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Écoute, Camus…

- Casse-toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Je n'aime pas Noël et tu le sais.

- Mais moi, j'aime Noël ! Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette fête ?

- C'est comme ça, j'aime pas Noël. Va-t-en.

- Et pourquoi je devrais partir ?! Regarde-moi !! »

Milo, qui jusqu'alors parlait au dos de Camus, le retourna brutalement vers lui pour plonger son regard dans les yeux froid du français. Celui-ci le fusilla du regard, mais Milo n'y fit pas attention.

« Je commence à en avoir marre !

- Marre de quoi ?

- Mais de toi ! On doit faire selon toi, selon ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas ! Et j'en ai marre de vivre à ta manière ! Moi, je ne t'impose rien…

- Ah oui, tu n'imposes rien ? C'est toi qui vit à ma façon ? Dois-je te rappeler qui dégueulasse ma maison à longueur de temps, qui s'impose pratiquement tous les jours en réclamant des attentions ?

- Peut-être, mais c'est parce que je t'aime ! Je veux profiter de toi !

- C'est ça.

- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour me comprendre, et moi, je ne fais que ça ! Et je ne dégueulasse pas ta maison, c'est toi qui est trop maniaque.

- Je…

- Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël ?!

- Ce sont mes affaires. Je n'aime pas Noël, point barre.

- Eh bien moi, je vais te faire aimer Noël !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Je vais préparer une fête pour tous les deux et tu vas aimer Noël ! »

Milo, furieux, sortit des appartement du Verseau en claquant brutalement la porte. Camus resta devant sa cuisine, s'énumérant toutes les possibilité envisageables qui pouvaient passer dans la tête du petit Scorpion pour lui faire aimer Noël. Décidément, il aurait dû agir moins brutalement envers le grec, Camus avait vraiment peur de ce que pourrait lui préparer Milo. C'était Milo, alors on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Surtout que Noël, c'était dans deux jours.

Aphrodite et Aioros papotaient tranquillement dans la cuisine du Poisson, tout en sirotant un bon café. Alors que le Sagittaire écoutait les confidences du suédois à propos de son futur dessein vis-à-vis de son amant pour Noël, un objet non identifié très épais, rouge et bleue et à deux doigts d'exploser, défonça littéralement la porte de chez Aphrodite et fonça dans la cuisine pour gueuler un :

« APHRO, FAUT QUE TU M'AIDES !!! »

Leur tasse au bord des lèvres, Aphrodite et Aioros regardèrent le chevalier et furent étonnés en voyant les flammes qui brûlaient dans ses prunelles. Oui, il était très inquiétant.

« Mais encore ? Fit Aphrodite.

- Faut que tu m'aides !!

- On avait compris, répliqua Aioros. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tout fumant.

- Un Scorpion en ébullition, ricana le Poisson.

- Camus aime pas Noël et je vais lui faire aimer ! Faut que tu m'aides !!

- Je peux t'aider pour le repas si tu veux, mais c'est tout, je dois préparer mon chez moi.

- Mais j'y arriverai pas tout seul !!

- Tu aurais dû t'y prendre avant, dit Aioros.

- Oui, je sais. Vous m'accompagnez faire les courses ?

- Bien sûr, mon chéri ! »

Aphrodite se leva et partit mettre ses chaussures. Aioros finit son café et fit de même, et les trois chevaliers partirent en commission pour le repas de Noël. Comme ils s'y attendaient, un monde d'enfer peuplait le magasin et une interminable queue leur annonçait qu'ils n'étaient pas près de sortir du supermarché. Ils firent leur emplettes, Aphrodite courant partout prendre telle ou telle chose, Aioros et Milo suivant tant bien que mal le Poisson. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils passèrent les portes d'entrée. Ils retournèrent au Sanctuaire ranger leurs emplettes et allèrent à Athènes pour choisir une tenue pour Milo. Celui-ci avait presque supplié Aioros de venir aussi, se disant que s'il se fiait à Aphrodite, il n'était pas prêt de sortir, ou avec un nombre incalculable de vêtements.

Quand Milo rentra chez lui, il eut juste la force de se réchauffer un plat au micro-ondes. Les magasins l'avaient épuisé, parce qu'en plus des boutiques de vêtements, le Poisson les avait traîné pour chercher des décorations de Noël et un sapin. Aioros s'était demandé comme quelqu'un pouvait vivre avec une fusée pareille. Cette personne devait être barjot. Après mûre réflexion, ils avaient décrété que son amant, autrement dis Masque de Mort, était barjot. Milo préférait le calme olympien de son Camus. En pensant à Camus, il eut une envie irrésistible d'aller le voir. Mais il se retint, il le verrait le lendemain, pour le réveillon. Il allait devoir faire le repas et tout décoré. Il soupira rien qu'à y penser.

Le réveil sonna. La première sonnerie s'éleva dans la chambre. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième. Le réveil, furieux de voir que le dormeur n'était pas décidé à se réveiller, sonna encore plus fort. Milo, en colère, éteignit le réveil. Le pauvre petit appareil se retrouva donc propulsé contre le mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose du réveil, qui ne sonnait d'ailleurs plus.

Milo accorda peu d'importance à son pauvre réveil et marcha jusque dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une dure journée l'attendait. Une journée qui passa bien vite. Sa matinée fila comme un éclair. Il décora son salon avec ses décorations et celles qu'il avait acheté la veille avec Aphrodite et Aioros. Il fit pas la même le ménage, connaissant Camus, il allait forcément trouver quelque chose à redire sur la propreté des lieux. Il mangea peu, il était trop pressé pour s'attarder à un repas. Quand vint six heures, il commença à cuisiner le dîner. Alors que la dinde farcie cuisait au four, il alla dans le salon pour revoir de nouveau sa décoration. Il fut à deux doigts de pleurer quand il se rendit compte que son sapin n'était pas décoré.

« C'est pas juste ! Tout le monde aime Noël, sauf Camus ! Pourquoi il aime pas ça ?? Il est pas normal, ce type. Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Parce qu'il est beau, il a de la classe, il est trop mignon quand il réclame un bisou, il n'est pas si froid que ça, il est même très chaud quand je veux des câlins… Qu'est-ce que ça doit être si on faisait l'amour… Nan, il est pas normal ! Normalement, on aurait déjà dû le faire ! Grr… Et toi, foutu sapin, pourquoi tu te décores pas tout seul ?? On est à Noël, non ? Petit Papa Noeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !! Tu pourrais pas me décorer mon sapin ??? »

En plein dans son délire, il se mit à chantonner.

« Mon beau sapiiiiiiiiiiiiin !! Roi du saloooooooooon !! Que j'aiiiiiime tes guirlaaaaaaaaaandes !! » (Made in Yaya ;-) )

C'est alors que les guirlandes se soulevèrent et s'entortillèrent autour de l'arbre, les boules de toutes les couleurs s'accrochèrent aux branches. Médusé, Milo regardait son sapin se décorer tout seul. Quand ce fut fini, il hurla un « MERCI PAPA NOËL !!! » et retourna à ses fourneaux. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est un p'tit gosse d'un mètre trente de haut, caché derrière un fauteuil, une caméra à la main, gloussaient, riant d'avance quand il montrerait sa vidéo à Seiya. Kiki se dit intérieurement « Mais de rien, mon enfant ! ».

Camus se regarda dans la glace. Il attachait la chemise claire qu'il portait et se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fais de porter autre chose que ce pantalon noir. Il soupira, il n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions, c'est Milo qui le forçait à venir fêter Noël avec lui. Mais dans le fond, le français s'en voulait. L'an dernier, Milo lui avait proposé qu'ils dînent ensemble, loin des autres, mais Camus avait refusé. Le grec faisait toujours des efforts pour être accepté de Camus qui, malgré ses résolutions, n'arrivait pas à accéder à certaines requêtes de son Scorpion. Camus détestait Noël, la raison était simple : la veille de cette fête, il avait été violé par son maître, et le lendemain, il le tuait pour posséder son armure, comme le voulait la tradition des chevaliers d'or. Depuis, la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre était une horreur pour le Verseau, tout comme l'idée de coucher avec Milo. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le grec et ses doux contacts, au contraire, il l'adorait, mais il restait encore un petit peu distant vis-à-vis de ce genre de pratique.

Le Verseau sortit de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il était et mit ses chaussures. Il était bientôt vingt heures, s'il arrivait en retard, Milo s'inquiéterait sûrement et lui ferait un sandale. Il sortit de chez lui, claqua la porte et frissonna quand il se rendit compte de la température extérieure. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid et il se dit qu'il serait étonnant s'il ne neigeait pas cette année. Quoique, ils avaient eu droit au même temps l'année précédente.

Milo, dans son salon, attendait Camus avec impatience, se demandant s'il allait venir. Il stressait à mort, guettant le cosmos du Verseau. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme descendait les escaliers et venait vers chez lui. Son stress monta encore d'un cran : Qu'allait-il faire quand il serait devant sa porte ? C'était la première fois qu'il recevait à dîner son Verseau, ils allaient toujours au onzième temple ou, plus souvent, au restaurant. Il fit un bond d'un mètre quand il entendit de discrets coups sur la porte d'entrée. Camus, d'habitude, rentrait chez Milo comme s'il était chez lui. Mais ce jour-là, il ne savait pas trop comment agir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Si Camus n'était pas le célèbre chevalier des glace avec ce regard plus-froid-tu-meurs, le choc aurait pu passer son visage clair. Milo, l'un des chevaliers les plus débraillés qu'il connaissait, même Kanon faisait des efforts, était vêtu d'une chemise sombre, d'un pantalon en cuir qui moulait presque trop ses formes, agréables à regarder tout de même, et des chaussures « d'homme », Camus l'avait toujours vu en baskets. Si le français aimait beaucoup la nouvelle tenue vestimentaire du grec, celui-ci se retenait de baver en voyant son Camus. C'était qu'il était sexy, avec sa chemise un peu trop ouverte à son goût et son pantalon serré. Il l'invita à entrer, Camus ne se fit pas prier et resta soufflé devant la chaleureuse décoration de son salon. Le rouge, le vert l'or était en domination et donnait un air chaud à cette pièce d'habitude encombrée de tout et s'importe quoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sapin et son cœur s'attrista. Il n'en montra rien à Milo qui le poussa presque à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il avait installé dans son salon la table de la cuisine, l'avait couverte d'une nappe rouge. Avec l'aide d'Aphrodite, il avait disposé les assiettes et les couverts, ainsi que des bougies. Un très belles table qui annonçait un bon repas.

Camus déplia la serviette en papier et regarda les motifs de Noël imprimés dessus. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été agréablement surpris par le repas qu'avait préparé tout seul Milo, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement faire la cuisine. Le dîner s'était passé agréablement, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, le français l'avait félicité pour sa cuisine et Milo avait sourit, le genre de sourire qu'il faisait pour séduire ses conquêtes. Camus faisait partie de celles-ci depuis un moment, mais le grec aimait le draguer, le faire rougir, attirer cette lueur de défit dans ses yeux et ces doux sourires sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, il aimait Camus. C'était son Camus. Il n'était à personne d'autre.

Le Verseau sourit à Milo quand il entra avec sa bûche dans le salon. Le Scorpion précisa qu'elle était au lait d'amande avec des morceaux d'abricot, le français pensa une fois de plus que Milo avait de drôles de goûts. Il coupa des parts, se rassit et ils mangèrent. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, ils se resservirent une seconde fois. Le Scorpion proposa à Camus de s'asseoir sur le canapé, il allait débarrasser la table. Le Verseau s'exécuta.

Assis sur le canapé de cuir, il regarda les flammes orangées danser dans l'âtre. Il regarda à nouveau la décoration des meubles, ces Pères Noël qu'affectionnait particulièrement son Scorpion, puis sur ce sapin plutôt grand dont les guirlandes électriques clignotaient, mettant en valeurs certaines boules, certains sujets qui semblaient posés au hasard sur les branches vertes et épineuses. Camus détourna la tête, regarda le feu et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il maudit d'être resté chez lui la veille et de n'avoir pas aidé Milo. Il détestait Noël, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour lui. Encore cette stupide fierté. Il se sentait bien dans le salon, au chaud devant ce canapé et le dégoût n'avait pas révulsé son cœur en voyant l'allure du salon, contrairement aux autres années lors des fêtes de Noël.

Milo revint, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur le visage, deux coupes de vin dans les mains. Il s'assit près de l'homme qu'il aimait et lui donna un verre. Camus le prit, ils firent tinter leur verre avec un sourire et burent une gorgée. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Milo regarda le Verseau qui faisait danser le liquide rouge dans son verre, semblant presque gêné.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Excellente.

- Vraiment ?! Tant mieux !

- Je suis désolé.

- Pour quoi ?

- J'aurai dû t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je devais te faire changer devais sur Noël. J'ai réussi ? »

Camus posa son verre sur la table basse et se colla contre Milo, sa tête contre son épaule. Le grec posa à son tour sa coupe, passa son bras autour des épaules de Camus qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son front et une main caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Camus avait horreur qu'on lui tripote les cheveux, qu'on le touche, qu'on l'embrasse. Mais ça, c'était avant, maintenant que son ami de toujours avec fais fondre la glace entourant son cœur, il était presque demandeur de toutes ces attentions.

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres. Il admira une fois de plus le visage viril du Scorpion, homme à femmes, mais maintenant son homme à lui. Il ferma les yeux, Milo l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'enserra de ses bras, le Verseau glissa les siens autour du cou du grec. Il sentit la langue gourmande de l'autre chevalier d'or caresser ses lèvres en demander l'entrée, Camus la laissa se glissa dans sa bouche et gémit en la sentant taquiner la sienne. S'en découla une danse sensuelle, danse menée par un Milo passionné.

Ils se séparèrent, un peu haletant. Camus l'embrassa sur la joue et glissa un « Je t'aime » dans son oreille. Le grec ne put que sourire.

« On ouvre les cadeaux ?

- Je n'ai pas le tien.

- Tu ne m'offres rien ??

- Je suis obligé ?

- Bah oui !

- Ce n'est pas Noël, aujourd'hui. Tu l'auras demain.

- Méchant !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Milo fit une bouille à mourir de rire, il voulait son cadeau ce soir. Camus était toujours dans ses bras, il décida de le taquiner pour le punir. Non mais ! Le gamin glissa une main chaude sous la chemise du Verseau, caressant son dos. Ce dernier hoqueta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je me venge !

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes pas, pas vrai ??

- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

- C'est pas des bêtises ! Je suis toujours doux, en plus !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si je te le dis ! T'as qu'à demander aux autres filles !

- Ça ne me dis rien d'aller voir ces garces.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Et après ?

- Oh…

- Je te vois plutôt brutal, moi.

- Nan, je suis doux ! J'aime pas faire mal.

- Alors sois doux. »

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Il regarda Camus avec de grands yeux. « Hein ? » fut le seule chose intelligente qu'il réussit à dire.

« Sois doux, c'est tout. »

Camus était très rouge et n'osait pas regarder Milo. Celui-ci rougit également, mais de bonheur. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le bout du nez de son Verseau qui se blottit contre lui. Faire ça sur le canapé, pour une première fois, c'était pas terrible. Milo le prit alors dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Il faisait sombre. Milo entra, ferma la porte avec son pied et posa Camus sur son lit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et admira le visage clair du français dont les pommettes avaient pris une teinte rosée. Il s'assit près de lui, l'embrassa sur la bouche, attrapa la lèvre inférieur entre les siennes et la suça, tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il caressa quelques secondes son dos, retraçant quelques cicatrices incrustées dans la peau pâle. Camus avait enfuie sont visage dans le creux du cou du Scorpion, se concentrant sur les doigts chaudes qui parcouraient son dos, sur les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Milo embrassa le cou gracile. Il ouvrit un à un les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents pour le suçoter. Camus se retint de gémir.

Milo attrapa la nuque de son Verseau et l'embrassa avec un passion que Camus ne lui avait encore jamais connue. Sa langue caressait sensuellement sa jumelle. Le français sentit sa chemise glisser sur sa peau. Il commençait à avoir chaud. C'était une chaleur agréable, celle de Milo qui semblait passer dans son corps à travers ces mains baladeuses qui retraçaient ses muscles et qui, bientôt, l'allongèrent sur le matelas du lit. Camus finit de retirer sa chemise et entoura le cou de son homme de ses bras, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Milo quitta les lèvres délicieuses du Verseau, embrassa sa mâchoire et planta un baiser derrière son oreille. Camus poussa un soupir. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de l'autre, il voulait lui aussi toucher son torse puissant contre lequel il s'était tant de fois reposé. Milo était content de cette initiative, cela montrait que Camus voulait que cela se poursuive. Milo avait chaud aussi, son excitation montait dans son corps, réchauffait son bas-ventre. Il retira le reste de sa chemise et frissonna en sentant les doigts frais du chevalier des glaces parcourir son dos, plonger vers le bas pour remonter vers le haut. Le Scorpion embrassa à nouveau le creux du cou du Verseau, mordilla la peau tendre et la suçota. Camus lassa échapper un gémissement, une rougeur se forma, première trace de ce nuit.

Les lèvres pleines glissèrent du suçon vers le torse plutôt musclé du chevalier des glaces. Il attrapa entre ses dents le téton qui se trouvait sur son passage, ses doigts s'occupèrent du second. Camus commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, c'était bizarre, mais extrêmement agréable. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Milo, ou peut-être parce que sa première avait été un acte bestiale sans tendresse ni attention. Juste histoire de se satisfaire.

Il hoqueta quand il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son entrejambe et le masser à travers le tissu. Il soupira le nom du gardien de la huitième maison, l'excitation du Scorpion ne put qu'empirer. Il ouvrit la braguette du pantalon noir, le descendit et le retira enfin, puis ce fut le tour du sien de quitter ses jambes. Collé au corps pâle du Verseau, Milo glissa sa main sous le sous-vêtement et attrapa la virilité qui se durcissait. Un instant de panique traversa Camus, cela n'échappa pas à Milo. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux plus clairs du Verseau.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Fais moi confiance. »

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une question. Camus soupira et acquiesça. Il chercha les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et son torse, Milo continua sa caresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Camus pousser des petits gémissements. Il voulut se permettre l'un de ses fantasmes. Il regarda à nouveau Camus et lui fit un sourire coquin qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il descendit le long de corps du Verseau et baissa son caleçon. Camus comprit soudain les intentions de Milo, mais trop tard, le Scorpion engloutit le sexe du français d'un coup. Le passif poussa un petit cri de surprise et, si Milo n'avait pas son membre entre les lèvres, il se serrait demandé si ce n'était pas à une fille qu'il allait faire l'amour.

Milo lécha lentement le membre durci dur toute sa longueur, puis s'attarda sur le gland qu'il suçota. Camus était perdu dans ce flot de sensations nouvelles. Il haletait et cria à nouveau en sentant la bouche de Milo autour de son membre. Le plaisir l'empêchait d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir mais Milo laissa son sexe. Le Verseau émit malgré lui un grognement de frustration. Le grec eut encore le plaisir d'entendre le cri de Camus qu'il passa sa langue sur l'intimité encore inviolée. Il l'humidifia ainsi, écoutant avec un plaisir certains les gémissements du Verseau. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'était trop bon. Milo se lécha un doigt et s'attaqua aux bourses pleines du français. Il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de Camus qui gémit plus fort.

« Décontracte-toi… »

La voix du Scorpion était rauque. Camus aurait voulu se détendre, mais ce doigt le gênai. Il finit pas soupirer et accepter cette présence, mais déjà un deuxième venait, puis un troisième. Ils lui faisaient mal, il sentait le mouvement des ces doigts pour écarter les muscles, les habituer à une présence dans cet orifice. Le plaisir l'empêchait de se plaindre, Milo s'occupait toujours de le partie inférieur de son sexe. Milo le jugea suffisamment préparé. Il remonta le corps du français qui put voir la jolie bosse qui se formait sous le slip de l'autre chevalier.

« Tu es prêts ? Je peux y aller ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Si tu as trop mal, dis-le moi, et j'arrête.

- Fais-moi l'amour. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et embrassa Camus sur le bout du nez. Camus était beau. Des gouttes de sueur coulait sur son front, ses pommettes étaient toujours aussi rouges. Le Scorpion farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant. Il retira son slip, massa son sexe avec la crème et reposa le tube. Il prit les jambes de Camus et commença lentement à la pénétrer.

Camus suffoquait. De mauvaises images affluaient à son esprit et, bientôt, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Milo paniqua et voulut se retirer, mais Camus lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'étouffa presque.

« Continue. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Milo l'avait entendu. Camus avait mal et se crispait. Mais il voulait qu'il continue, qu'il rentre en lui, qu'il lui montre que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Il sentit le grec arrêter, semblant attendre que son français reprenne son souffle et s'habitue à son membre imposant. Il prit entre ses mains le sexe de son partenaire, le massa pour lui faire oublier cette douleur qui aurait été plus insoutenable sans lubrifiant et embrassa son visage tout en lui disant des mots doux, des mots d'amour, des mots rassurants.

Le Verseau finit par se décontracter. C'est alors que Milo commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il voulait aller plus vite, mais faire mal à son amour était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il fut encouragé par les gémissements de Camus, de douleur et de plaisir. Il fit un mouvement plus profond, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Leurs corps moites glissaient l'un contre l'autre, Milo s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'intimité de Camus qui poussait de forts gémissements. Quand son amant effleurait sa prostate, il criait le nom de Milo. Ce dernier s'enhardissait de ces cris, de son nom prononcé ainsi, d'une voix presque suppliante. Le plaisir venait en eux par vague, des frissons secouait leur corps, ils auraient voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais le plaisir devint trop fort et ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble.

Milo tomba sur son amant, haletant. Camus l'entoura de ses bras et tenta de reprendre aussi sa respiration. Milo n'aurait jamais pensé que cette première fois aurait été aussi magnifique. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir avec un autre partenaire. Il se remémora les yeux éperdu de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes, les gémissements de plaisir et son prénom crié par ces lèvres si délicieuses. Il se redressa, se laissa tomber sur le côté, se retirant par la même du Camus qui vint se blottir contre lui, sentant son odeur masculine qui aimait tant. Le Scorpion regarda dehors. Il fut stupéfait quand il vit des petits flocons blancs bouger devant sa fenêtre : il neigeait. Il sourit.

« Tu as vu ? Il neige.

- Oui. C'est vraiment Noël.

- Justement ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout l'heure !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis sur Noël ?

- J'aime pas Noël.

- Quoi ?! Même après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

- Justement. Si tu organises une telle soirée pour me faire changer d'avis sur Noël, je te répondrai toujours non. »

Milo parut surpris, puis stupéfait quand il vit un sourire coquin sur le visage de son Camus. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Milo.

- Moi aussi, Camus. »

Joyeux Noël, ma Yaya d'amour

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
